And it still Hurts
by Mariott
Summary: A year after Kong's death off the Empire State Buliding, Ann reflects, and tries to move on in life.


**Yes! Finally, they made a King Kong section! Woo hoo! Throws Party Anyway, I've been waiting for this ever since I saw the original "King Kong" on Turner Classic Movies a few months ago. Okay, anyway, here's the info for my story…**

**Title: …And it still Hurts**

**Rating: K/T**

**Setting: New York (year after Kong's death)**

**Summary: About year after the death Kong, Ann Darrow is married to Jack Driscoll; but with the anniversary of Kong's death coming up, Ann isn't well. (This is a bad ending for a summary but I don't want to give away the story!)**

**Spoilers: Not huge, but there are. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie.**

**…And it still Hurts**

Mrs. Ann Darrow Driscoll awoke in bed, but her eyes were still red. It had been about one year; three hundred and fifty-nine days; but almost one year.

Ann had been married to Jack Driscoll, and Ann loved him. But Ann couldn't decide whether she loved Jack more; or Kong more.

Ann knew before he died; the giant primate had been falling for her. But she killed him…or did the planes kill?

Carl Dehman had brought her into this; but Ann couldn't say she had hated the adventure. But still…thanks to Dehman, Ann was still weeping on Kong's death.

Dehman had found Ann in the streets of New York City, looking for a replacement of his original actress for a movie. Ann was hesitant, but accepted the offer. Jack was also aboard the ship; as well as other crew for the movie and for the ship. They were heading to Skull Island.

There, they confronted the natives, but had escaped just in time. Later, the natives came back to the ship and kidnapped Ann. They were giving her to Kong.

They placed her on the other side of the wall; in which was keeping the creatures and Kong out.

Soon, Kong came and took Ann. Later on, Dehman and his crew realized Ann was gone, and went to look for her.

They went through the wall searching for her. Ann was alone with Kong, but was falling for him; as well as he was falling for her.

Dehman and the crew had a rocky search, but finally found Ann and insisted bringing Kong back to New York. They did.

Dehman showed Kong to the citizens of New York City, but Kong escaped, looking for Ann, who had turned down the offer of being at the showing.

Kong finally had found Ann, and took her around the city, escaping the army and police. Kong soon got so mad, that he started to climb up the Empire State Building. Planes soon came, and started shooting, and Ann was frightened. But Kong tried his best to fight off the planes. Kong had put Ann down to protect her

But sadly, Kong wasn't successful. One of the planes got Kong, and he fell down. Ann was heart-broken, and Jack came for her.

Back down on the street, Kong laid dead. A large crowd had formed, and Carl Dehman got through.

He had said, "It wasn't the planes, it was Beauty, who killed the Beast."

It was now a year later, and Ann could still remember the chilling event. Ann had been married to Jack for two months, and Jack tried his best to comfort Ann whenever she had started to cry about Kong.

Ann sat up in bed, and went out into the hall. It was a freezing cold day, and as being barefoot, Ann kept slightly jumping each step she took.

Ann and Jack lived in an apartment, but had been looking for a house in the suburbs. Ann sat down at the table, and looked at the newspaper Jack had retrieved. It had said about Kong's first death anniversary, and it had repeated the whole story. It was in quotations, and none other than Carl Dehman told it.

Ann sighed, and put down the newspaper. Carl wasn't lying, but Ann knew he had left out some important details.

Ann made herself some tea, and heard Jack get out of bed.

She sighed, and sat down at the table.

Jack walked in, and kissed Ann on the top of the head, "'Morning."

Ann looked up at Jack, "Good morning," she said softly.

Ann sniffled, and Jack took her hand, "Don't worry, everything's okay."

Ann stood up, and cried, "No, it isn't! He's dead, he's dead! And that stupid Carl had to bring him back here. Because of him, I'm like this. Because of him, he's dead!"

Jack moved back for a second, and then took Ann in his arms, "Please Ann, it's no one's fault. Just…I just want you to stop it."

Ann squeezed Jack tightly, and said, "Okay, I'm sorry."

The next day, Jack took Ann for a stroll through Central Park. They past the frozen pond, and Ann whimpered. She remembered skating over it with Kong just last year.

Jack heard Ann, and hugged her tightly. Ann sniffed, and walked on.

Jack and Ann walked to the bakery a few blocks down, and Jack left Ann outside to get a loaf of bread.

Ann shivered, and closed her jacket tighter around her, and sat down on a bench. She looked around, and realized she had been here. With Kong. Ann had stopped crying, but still had tears on her cheeks. Ann had still new ones forming; from the thought of Kong.

Ann sighed, and tried to straighten up. She had to be brave, and besides, she was acting like a child. She cried too much.

Ann also tried to tell herself that she shouldn't have had meet Kong. Besides, it was an excellent time while it lasted.

Ann looked through the bakery window, and stiffened a laugh. Jack was arguing over the breads' condition. Ann had to admit; they all looked a bit stale, but not all of it had to be.

Finally, in a few minutes time, Jack appeared with a non-stale loaf of bread, "Ready to go?" he asked.

Ann nodded, and sat up. They continued their walk.

Ann was inside her room reading when she heard Jack cuss, and Ann opened the door.

Jack was looking at the messages in the telegraph, which was in the living room, and he seemed quite angry.

Ann stepped out of the room, and walked over to Jack, "What's wrong?"

But Jack didn't listen, and mumbled, "That man…"

Ann tried to see the telegraph message, but Jack blocked the way, and finally said, "Dehman wants to use for another movie"

"What?" Ann cried.

Jack sighed, "It's a documentary on your experiences with Kong, but you don't have to…"

Ann looked down, and said, "But if I don't do it, he can't do the movie."

Jack leaned against the wall, and said, "But he got you into so much trouble last time; you shouldn't do it."

Ann frowned, "But did you ever get my opinion on it?"

Jack shook his head, "Ann, I know you liked Kong; but you weren't supposed to get into an adventure like that."

Ann grew furious, "Well, I-er, what if I want to do the documentary?"

Jack didn't say anything, but muttered, "Do you?"

Ann hadn't thought of this; but did she really want to do this? Yes, well-no, but, "Yes," Ann said, "Yes, I want to."

Jack sighed, "Well, I'll reply to Carl's message."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good or bad? It's my first fanfic that I enjoyed writing! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
